


Eyes Wide Open

by lovelyriots



Series: I Don't Want to Live Forever [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Control, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Love, Power Dynamics, Rumors, Separations, myth, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyriots/pseuds/lovelyriots
Summary: Hades and Persephone return to the Underworld, intent on pursuing their future together, openly as king and queen, while Persephone grapples with the reveal of her true parentage as well as trying to gain control of her untamed power. When they arrive home, however, they must first deal with the aftermath of Persephone and Demeter's showdown, a petulant king of the gods, and a smear campaign orchestrated by Demeter that threatens to pull them apart before they even have a chance to explore their relationship as husband and wife.This is part three in the "I Don't Want to Live Forever" series.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: I Don't Want to Live Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570855
Comments: 33
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone held tightly to Hades's hand as they walked across the threshold of their home, though they might as well have come through the gaping hole in the roof. 

The pair had just finished surveying the damage to the surrounding area. Luckily, only the king's home had been damaged in the fight with Demeter that had happened earlier that day, and Hecate assured Hades that she'd covered for the brief moment Persephone and Hades's power sent a blinding light across the kingdom, issuing an announcement that the king was looking into a new power source for the realm and that they'd experienced some technical difficulties while testing its implementation. Though Hades was hesitant about this excuse, it seemed the citizens of the Underworld would just as soon accept a comforting lie than dig for a potentially dangerous truth, and life seemed to be proceeding as normal for all the beings of the realm. 

After Demeter's attack, Hera had taken Apollo back to Olympus to recuperate--under her direct supervision. She'd texted Hades not to worry about Apollo, and to focus on getting his home repaired before its destruction took on more scrutiny. 

And so as they reentered the place where their courtship began as a brief flirtation thanks to the meddling ways of Aphrodite and Eros, Persephone felt as though this should be their new beginning; the chance to finally be together without the obstacles of expectations or duty. Her membership in TGEOM had to have been blown to hell and back by now--she'd almost forgotten that was the initial barrier in their way. Minthe was...well, she felt badly about the way that had gone down, but she did look nice on the window sill in the kitchen, and Persephone breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the potted plant was still in tact in spite of her outburst. And her mother, however bitterly, had seemed to accept that Persephone was not hers to control. 

And yet--

She couldn't stop thinking of the bomb Demeter had dropped in their last conversation. How had it only been hours ago that she learned not only that she had a second parent, but that parent was a primordial spirit who was the embodiment of rage and madness? And if Lyssa dwelled in the Underworld as Demeter suggested, where was she? Why hadn't she tried to find Persephone at any point throughout her life? Could she be the secret to Persephone mastering her powers once and for all? 

And what about Hades? Their connection had been shown through the soul bond, so how much he meant to her wasn't a surprise, but what had caused the brilliant flash of light as they came together? Was there something more at play? 

Her thoughts were racing through her mind so rapidly that she didn't notice when the purple being emerged from the shadows of the rubble and cleared his throat and began speaking. She only was brought back to her surroundings by the squeeze of her hand from her king. 

Persephone jumped. "Sorry, I--Zeus? When did you get here?' 

Zeus sighed in frustration. He eyed Persephone cautiously, and took a tepid step forward. "As I was saying, I'm here to talk about your rampage, Persephone. It seems you've caused no small amount of destruction as evidenced by," he motioned to the ruined home around him, "my brother's once constructually sound estate." 

"And as I was saying to you," Hades said through gritted teeth, an icy edge in his voice, "I don't understand how what happens in MY realm to MY home concerns you. No one was harmed. Hecate has taken care of the public relations aspect. All is well. Thanks for dropping by." 

"You know that's not it," Zeus said, wagging a finger in his brother's direction. "As we discussed on the phone--" 

"AGAIN, brother, the intake of mortal souls most greatly affect ME and MY realm. It did not disrupt operations, and clearly nothing of consequence occurred in Olympus if you were not aware of the incident until Demeter spoke with you," Hades retorted. 

"Yes, but Persephone has shown a dangerous disregard for our laws and customs," Zeus said. "A precedent needs to be set." 

"No one even knows this happened but us!" Hades said. 

"The truth has a way of coming out, Aidoneus," Zeus said quietly. "We need to be prepared." 

"Here's an idea," Persephone chimed in, letting go of her husband's hand to approach Zeus, who took a few steps back as she moved toward him. "Let's stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. Zeus, I understand your concerns. And I'm truly sorry for what's happened. I--If I could take everything back, I would. I have never wanted to hurt anyone." 

Hades came to her side. "And in case you're forgetting, brother, my WIFE is QUEEN of the Underworld. Surely she gets a little leeway?" 

Zeus looked away. "I'm sorry, I can't make an exception. A punishment has to be delivered." 

Hades threw his hands up in the air. "For the love of Gaia, Zeus, what do I have to do to get through to--" 

"AS I WAS SAYING," Zeus said. "A punishment. I suppose as the goddess of spring, there's some importance to you being away from the perpetual night that my brother prefers in his kingdom, yes?"

"Uh, um, yes, your majesty," Persephone said. 

"Well, then, I order that you are not to leave the Underworld for, let's say, the next thousand years," Zeus said. "You will be forbidden from coming to Olympus or the mortal realm during this time, and breaking this order will have serious consequences. Are we understood?" 

Zeus stuck out his hand and flinched ever so slightly as Persephone took it. 

"Understood, your grace," Persephone smiled. A glow enveloped the two for a moment as they agreed. Zeus quickly withdrew his hand and took a step back. 

"Well, I suppose that my duties here are finished. I'll be on my way and allow you two to take care of all this," he turned to go. "Oh, and by the way, Persephone, I brought all your things here. They were taking up space at the house and since you aren't going to be able to come visit for a while, I thought, well--" he coughed, "you know. Anyway. Goodbye to both of you." 

Hades looked on in disbelief as Zeus walked away and fizzed himself home. An excited Persephone stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Looks like your brother gave us a very thoughtful wedding present. A millenium of just the two of us." 

Hades looked to her and smiled. "Well, no time to waste then." 

______________________________________________

Three months had passed since Zeus's visit, and they were strangely quiet, all things considered. In that time, Persephone and Hades were able to rebuild and expand on their home, adding an attached green house for Persephone's delight and experimentation. Although, Persephone supposed, their bedroom escapades weren't so quiet, and she smiled to herself for insisting on soundproofing the walls in the rebuild to ensure that would never be a problem in the event of guests. 

Soul bond or not, Persephone doubted she would ever be able to keep herself away from her handsome king for too long. She melted every time his cheesy grin was aimed at her. She'd insisted the two make their home repairs themselves so as not to bring unwanted attention to the fact that they were necessary, and Hades had agreed. The added benefit was that he was so damn sexy building a wall or setting the roof that she'd selfishly set back the completion date of their project by climbing him like a tree several times during the course of the renovations, but he didn't seem to mind. She felt herself glowing with happiness and satisfaction every moment she got to steal him away for herself. Hades even extended his sabbatical to ensure that they didn't have to be apart, adding further to their blissful life as newlyweds.

Also during this time, Hecate had finished brewing the potion that would allow them to be apart without experiencing the withdrawal symptoms brought on by the effects of the soul bonding magic. She was coming over that night to share deliver the brew to the king and queen. According to Hecate, once administered, the pain of withdrawal should subside, but the pleasure of being together would endure. 

Persephone had wondered if she was just saying that to make sure the pair would take the potion. The joy of the past few months had been so great that Persephone was hesitant to change anything, even if it would allow her a bit more freedom in the realm. She and Hades had multiple long conversations on the subject, weighing the pros and cons of severing the magic tether. In true Persephone fashion, she'd wanted to be practical about the discussion, and proposed following debate conventions, with Hades taking the pro-potion stance and herself as the opposition. Both made compelling arguments, but Hades would always hesitate before bringing out his biggest argument, and the one they both knew would persuade Persephone to take the drink. 

Lyssa. 

If Persephone were truly to get to know her second mother, he would say, she'd need to do it without his presence. It was only fair to her. 

And she hated that he was right. 

But Hecate would be here any minute, and Persephone needed to make sure she was prepared. She shook away the thoughts, bringing her back to her current state of undress in front of her wardrobe. Hades had left the bed before her, much to her chagrin, to begin preparing a meal for their guest. Hecate had said over the phone she didn't want to stay long, which Persephone had reminded him, because, in her words "it smelled like a whorehouse in a forest" but Hades countered that it would be rude not to offer. 

And so Hades was downstairs showing off his cooking skills, which made Persephone hungry for a different kind of stuffing, but she reminded herself that she could have what she was craving as soon as they said their goodbyes. Instead, she quickly grabbed a simple black dress from the closet and jumped into it. As she headed down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring. 

"Early, as always," she chuckled to herself. "Babe, I'll get it," she called as she headed to the door. 

"Thank you, flower," Hades called from the kitchen. 

As she opened the door, her smile changed to confusion. 

"Hera? What are you doing here?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hera's expression hinted at concern, her mouth slightly downturned, but as the door swung open, she smiled widely to mask the purpose of her visit until she was through the doorway. Her eyes betrayed her attempts to conceal the manner of her visit as Hades rushed to the door after hearing Persephone's confused greeting. 

"Hera, what's wrong?" Hades asked. "I thought we weren't meeting to talk wedding planning until Friday." 

The massive televised ceremony had been Hera's idea that Hades and Persephone had politely agreed to out of necessity. A PR stunt more than anything to unite the three realms in excitement over a royal wedding, intended to outmaneuver the couple's antagonizers and bring a more relatable side to Hades to hopefully quell suspicions after Demeter started a whisper campaign stating Hades had violently absconded with Persephone to the Underworld. 

So far it had only been rumors, and Hades and Persephone hadn't gone public with their union as to not fuel the flames, but they weren't trying to hide their relationship either. Both were plenty tired of hiding. The next meeting with Hera was intended to decide the date of the ceremony and announce the wedding to the press. 

"We may need to rethink those plans," Hera said, stepping into the home and closing the door behind her. "Living room?" 

Hades nodded and the group moved to the newly furnished room. Hades and Persephone sat close on the sofa facing Hera in an armchair opposite the pair. 

"I'm afraid there's been some...unsettling developments," Hera said, fidgeting slightly in her seat. 

"What kind of developments?" Hades asked, the iciness in his tone thinly veiled as Persephone took his hand and squeezed it to calm him. 

"I think we need to call off the wedding," Hera started. 

"It was your idea in the first place!" Hades said. 

"Will you let me get through a thought, for gods sakes, you kings think you know everything," Hera replied. 

"We're sorry, Hera," Persephone interjected politely,"But you must know you're being awfully vague. Can you just rip the bandage and tell us what's going on?" 

Hera sighed. "Yes, well, it _seems_ that Demeter's rumors may be going beyond just that. I have it on good authority she's going on Olympus Today to go public with her accusations against Hades and offer a reward for Persephone's safe return." 

"Don't you and Zeus have some sort of editorial control over those garbage talk shows?" Hades started to stand as his voice rose, but Persephone tugged his arm and brought him back down to sit next to her. 

"Freedom of the press," Hera waved. "And it gets worse." 

"It gets WORSE?" Hades demanded. 

"Aid, let her finish, baby," Persephone said quietly, stroking the back of his hand. "Don't get yourself too worked up." 

"She's also actively recruiting an army to join her in attacking you and to bring back Persephone by force," Hera said. "She's already been to see Ares to seek his aid in starting a war. She framed it as a way to piss of Zeus, and honestly, can't say she's wrong." 

"WHAT?" Hades jumped up this time, letting go of Persephone's hand to gesticulate angrily. "How is this even a thing? Isn't Zeus supposed to stop shit like this?" 

"Zeus doesn't know yet," Hera replied, maintaining her calm as she stayed seated. "Ares told me this in confidence and I didn't want to take it to Zeus until we had a chance to respond. You know how he overreacts." 

"I'd say his overreactions may be helpful in this case," Hades yelled. 

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Hera said. 

"Oh good, Hera and her famous plans," Hades paced back and forth. "Because those have always gone so well." 

"Hades, don't be rude," Persephone said, standing to calm him. She took his face in her hands and held him steady to keep his eyes on hers. "Nothing's going to take us apart, okay? And who's even to say that anything will happen? Hera, did Ares agree to help Mama?" 

Hera shook her head. "He's mulling. That's why I need you to come back to Olympus with me. So we can talk with him and get him on our side. Without Ares, Demeter doesn't stand half a chance, and he's not particularly sympathetic to her cause. And while you're there, we can get your side of the story into circulation and challenge the narrative Demeter's trying to create." 

"Persephone can't go to Olympus, Hera," an agitated Hades replied. "By order of your husband and his stupid ego that we all keep protecting except for when it is actually useful to us!" 

"I know," Hera said sympathetically. "But you need to do something." 

"I-I don't know, Hera," Persephone's tone changed as she looked at her own husband, her heart beginning to beat faster as she thought of him leaving her. She instinctively put her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. "I don't think I could withstand being in another realm from him again. Soul bond, you know?" 

"Isn't Hecate about done with the potion?" Hera asked. "I know it won't be pleasant, dear, but it's only for a few days, maximum. We can have Eros stay with you here, if you'd like." 

Persephone clung more strongly to Hades, trying to hide the tears that were forming so Hera wouldn't judge her. Hades kissed the top of her head. "Hera, think of another way." 

A loud beeping sound from the kitchen interrupted their conversation. "Shit, my mushroom caps." He carefully extricated himself from Persephone's grip. "I'm just going to the kitchen, sweetness. I'll be right back." He glared at Hera, "Find something else to talk about while I'm gone." 

Persephone wiped her tears discreetly and sat back down on the sofa, refusing to look at Hera. She could feel the anger rising in her chest, and she feared that making eye contact with the being who proposed taking Hades away from her would cause her to lose control. She also felt a strong sense of shame for being so attached to Hades; the soul bond provided an excuse for her trepidation, but it was one she'd be losing as soon as Hecate came over that night with the so called "cure" for their inability to leave each other's side. 

As if Hera could sense Persephone's thoughts, she said quietly, "You know, there is a benefit to having Hades gone for a few days. You could find her." 

Persephone's head snapped to look at Hera, red filling her sclera. "What do you know of her?" she demanded, a deepness entering her tone as the anger in her swelled. She blinked it away and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. 

"I'm sorry, Kore, I didn't mean to upset you," Hera said cautiously. "I just mean, well, I'm familiar with Lyssa. She's done me a few favors and I know her typical haunts. I could get you in contact with her, if you wanted me to." 

Persephone stared back at Hera in surprise. They'd briefly talked about Persephone's lineage, with Persephone dancing around the Zeus parts of Demeter's story as to not upset Hera any more than she typically felt. But Hera never mentioned a connection to Lyssa before. 

"Why should I believe you?" Persephone asked, looking away again. 

Before Hera could respond, Hades reentered the room. "One crisis averted," he said with a sigh. "Hecate texted me to apologize for running late. She should be here soon. And Hera, I'd prefer you weren't when she arrives." 

"Afraid she'll be on my side?" Hera asked, a wry smile forming on her face as she stood. "Fine. We'll talk more later, but I warn you, we don't have much time to make a move so I encourage you to decide what you want to do quickly." 

As she turned to go, her phone buzzed from her bag. She pulled it out and read a text then guffawed. "Well, this might as well happen now." 

"What?" Persephone asked, standing to take Hades's hand once more. 

Hera turned back to face them. "Apollo's gone missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW, please don't hate me


	3. Chapter 3

"'Missing?' What do you mean missing?" Hades hissed. 

"I've been keeping tabs on Apollo as he's been recovering from that nasty little number Demeter did on him, which may be the best thing she's done in these last few months, but I digress," Hera said. "I have him under constant surveillance and it seems as though he's left the nest and slipped under our radar." 

"Pretty shitty 'constant' surveillance, wouldn't you say," Hades yelled, pulling Persephone close to him. The young goddess gripped his collar tightly, trying not to reveal too much of her panic at the thought of a vengeance-seeking Apollo appearing on their doorstep. 

"All the more reason for you to come back with me and set the record straight--quickly--and get Ares on our side," Hera said nonchalantly. "I hate this game just as much as the two of you, but Hades, come now. You and I have been around for quite some time. This minor temporary current pain will make the long future ahead of the two of you much easier than if you don't get ahead of this thing and Demeter starts a war." 

"I just don't see why Zeus didn't publicly condemn Apollo for his crimes and punish him for being the scum he is," Hades scoffed. 

"I don't disagree," Hera said calmly. "But some could say the same thing about Persephone." 

"Oh fuck off, Hera," Persephone chimed in. "Your false equivalency is bullshit." 

The doorbell ringing cut through the air, causing the three gods to turn their heads toward the entry, though none moved. After a moment, the door swung open and a voice echoed through the house. 

"You were being too slow so I went ahead and let myself in," Hecate called out. "Please stop having sex and come to greet your guest. I promise I do not intend to stay long." 

"Shit," Hades whispered under his breath. "Hera, leave. Now." 

Before she could make good on the command, Hecate was entering the room, bottle in hand containing the antidote to the separation pain side effect of the soul bond Hades and Persephone shared. She took in the tense scene before her and sighed. 

"Right. So what fresh hell are we dealing with now?" Hecate asked casually. 

Hera filled her in while Hades tried to downplay the danger she described. Hecate nodded, listening to each before saying. "Well, boss, it seems to me you know what the right call is here, but I am not here to offer unsolicited advice, no matter how good at it I am and how wise it may be. But I do have this," she said, shaking the bottle in the air, "Which might make easier any decision you and your queen make regarding the matter." 

Her measured tone silenced the others, who, up until this point, had been arguing with the angst and fervor of a pack of toddlers desperately resisting nap time. And though guilt and shame for their conduct filled the air, it did not completely dissuade Persephone from following through on this same energy and, in an outburst of emotion, snatching the bottle from Hecates hands and throwing in forcefully to the ground. 

Its descent played out in slow motion, it seemed, as the bottle hurdled through the air, though none of the other beings present could act quickly enough to stop its inevitable crash to the floor. Though instead of the expected shattering of glass and spread of the potion all over the floor, the bottle bounced like a rubber ball and flew back into the hands of Hecate, who raised an eyebrow at the spring goddess breathing heavily before her. 

Persehpone's rosy pink cheeks turned red as she buried her face in Hades's chest. The king of the underworld wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, his anger draining from his body as he sought to comfort her and felt her quiet desperation to prevent him from leaving. 

"My dear, this was far to important to let succumb to an accidental slip of clumsy hands. The bottle is enchanted to prevent it from breaking," Hecate said softly. "But it doesn't have to be consumed tonight. I'll leave this here for you to decide what to do at your discretion, when you're ready." 

Hecate placed the bottle gently on a side table.

"It will be here for you when you need it. And as always, so am I," she smiled sympathetically toward Hades, who mouthed 'thank you' to her affirming nod. "Well, I'm off. Call if you need me. Hera, maybe you could accompany me?" 

Hera's eyes met Hades pleading gaze and she nodded. "I'll let you know if I hear anything more. I'm sorry to have dropped in unannounced." 

As soon as the goddesses were out of earshot, Persephone released a sob that had been building in her chest since Hera began talking. She profusely apologized to Hades through her tears and gasps for breath, prompting him to pull her even closer to him. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little goddess," he said lovingly kissing the top of her head. He loosed his hold on her ever so slightly to allow her to look up toward him so he could wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "It's been a long evening. I think we should go to bed." 

"But the antidote--" 

"We can talk about it in the morning," he smiled softly. "Right now, being with you is the only thing that matters to me." 

Persephone hiccuped as she tried to stifle her tears, nodding vigorously at her husband before wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to gently scoop her up and carry her to their bed. 

________________________________________

Persephone had taken the opportunity of Hades pre-bed shower to collect herself, even though she knew he'd be concerned that she broke her habit of interrupting said shower and increasing the level of steam coming from the master bath. She had wondered a few nights if this routine had always been part of the king's nightly rituals, or if he'd begun the practice for her benefit, knowing how much she enjoyed the feeling of him pressing her body against the cool tile as the warm water rained over them. Even the thought of his steady control, accentuated by each heated kiss and perfect thrust, made her question if she wanted to skip the nightly rendezvous that paved the way for their non-restful but still rejuvenating nights together as the heat of her wanting built in her core, but their time together also had made her aware of when she was trying to distract from her own emotions. 

Hades wouldn't allow sex--no matter how much he also wanted it--when he knew that she was in emotional distress. The precedent he'd set early on in their relationship remained true, and she loved him for it, even if it had left her frustrated in the past. And now, as she brushed her hair while listening to the sounds of the water from the other room, she felt that his emotional maturity had allowed for her own. 

They didn't much discuss their age difference. She knew Hades felt shame because of it, even though multiple times she'd tried to assuage his guilt through evidence of their bond which seemed as though the fates had smiled upon their union before either even existed. He always let her take the lead, though, unless she signaled that she wanted him in control--which she often did. He made her feel so safe and loved in the past months and she'd known nothing but bliss as his wife. 

But all good things must end, she mused, staring off into the distance, barely noticing when a shirtless Hades, skin still radiating heat from the shower, sat next to her on the bed and pulled her nightgown-clad body close to his, setting her brush on the nightstand before gently pulling her to to lay in his arms. She snuggled into him, closing her eyes to breathe in his scent. 

"I missed you in the shower tonight," he said as he lovingly stroked her hair. 

"You wouldn't have shown me a good time if I showed up," she said jokingly. 

"Maybe not," he smiled. "But you've been known to be persuasive." 

Persephone propped herself up on her elbows to be above him. She smiled back, admiring her beautiful husband. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know?" 

"Back at you, beautiful," he said bringing a hand to her face. 

"I get scared thinking of what--what it was like before you. What it's like--without you," she started. 

"You don't owe me an explanation, sweetness, I get it," Hades said softly. 

"I know, but I--I need to say this," she replied. "Hades, you are the love of my life. I never want to spend another day without you--but tonight I acted selfishly--and I've been acting selfishly for a while."

"I don't think that's true," Hades challenged. 

Persephone shook her head. "No, it is. You have been so wonderful and so patient with me while I work through some of my bullshit, and so supportive of my wants and needs. You are the perfect partner; but I am not." 

"Don't say that about my wife," Hades said in mock warning. 

"Shh, shh, not now, Mr. Macho," she giggled. "Tonight, I panicked because for a first time in a while, the before you phase of my life seemed like it was dangerously close to making a comeback, and I was afraid I couldn't handle it. I was afraid that--that side of me would come out in your absence and I wouldn't be able to do anything. But acting in fear and allowing it to dictate my actions IS that side of me. Baby, we know Hera is right. You need to go to Olympus and sort all of this out." 

"But you can't come with me," Hades said, now propping himself up to match her level. "Sweetness, I don't know how long this will take. I don't want to be apart from you, either." 

She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Putting a hand on his cheek, she leaned forward and kissed him, squeezing her eyes shut to fully experience the dizzying sensation she felt every time their lips met. "It's the temporary pain for the promise of a future. And what wonderful timing of Hecate bringing the potion tonight. Almost as if the fates themselves orchestrated this whole mess." 

Hades kissed her again before pressing his forehead to hers. "I will do whatever you ask of me, my queen. But please promise me you'll be careful in my absence. Wi-with Apollo untraceable--will you do me the favor of taking Hera up on her offer to send Eros here while I am away? I know you can handle yourself, but just for my peace of mind." 

"I'll call him first thing in the morning," she nodded, laying back down and pulling Hades with her. "And you know, since you're going to be gone, I'm going to need a grand overture of your affections before you go." 

"Is this your very proper way of initiating our nightly activities?" Hades grinned. 

She smiled back at him, lightly teasing. "Stop talking and put your tongue to better use." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hades wasted no time in pulling the silk nightgown over Persephone's head and tossing it aside. She felt his smile in his kiss as he leaned over her body, their lips meeting as if for the first time. She always wondered how he did that; make every kiss feel so brand new. 

His kisses trailed down her body, his tongue dancing artfully around her sensitive areas, earning a series of staccato breaths from the goddess as he carefully nipped at her favorite spots. First, her earlobes, then her collar bone, followed by some time spent around her breasts. His tongue flicked against her taut nipple, and she bucked toward him in spite of herself. 

The god grinned and sat up. "Impatient tonight, are we?" he asked. 

"Very," she sighed. "I'm afraid missing our shower appointment has me a little pent up." 

"'I see," Hades said, furrowing his brow and bringing a hand to his chin. "Maybe this problem requires a more thoughtful solution." 

"Like hell it does," Persephone said, reaching out to tug on his sweat pants and pull them lower, releasing his stiffening shaft from its cloth confines. 

"So very impatient," Hades grunted as his wife's hands made their way to his cock, rubbing him up and down. He gently stopped her ministrations to kick away his pants. With his commanding kingly demeanor, he put his hands on her shoulders and laid her down, pinning her to the bed beneath him. He hands traveled down her body to her inner thighs. He ran his fingers over her sensitive legs, watching her shiver beneath him before pushing her legs apart. His fingers played around her entrance, lightly tracing circles around her sex. 

"Hades," she whined beneath him. 

"Shall I stop?" he teased, applying more pressure to the circular motions he was making around her clit. 

"No!" 

Hades chuckled, positioning his face between her legs. He softly kissed her thigh while continuing to use his fingers to tease her. He ran his tongue across her labia, smirking to himself as she tried to wiggle beneath him to bring him inside of her. 

"Goddess," he said in a warning tone as he moved his hands away from her clit, much to her chagrin. "Who is in charge here?" 

"Y-you are," she sighed as his large hands moved to her hips, preventing her from moving. 

"Good," he said. "Though I suppose there's not much sport in making you wait any longer." 

He took her hood between his lips, eliciting a moan from the goddess. His tongue and lips massaged her clit, dipping into her as his circular motions focused on her pleasure. She instinctively bucked against him, but his firm hold on her body pushed her down onto the bed, preventing too much movement. 

Her hands moved to her breasts, her fingers playing at her nipples as she writhed in pleasure beneath her man's oral demonstration. She moaned his name, desperate for more. He took her lips into his mouth, sucking just enough to titillate her senses. His tongue darted inside as he licked her labia. His hands moved back to her thighs to push her even further apart, opening her up for more tongue play inside her. 

He was all about her pleasure, sucking, kissing, blowing--changing the stimulus with each new moan from the goddess. She was practically panting beneath him when she reached her climax, her juices spilling onto his tongue, much to his satisfaction. He licked up every last drop, seemingly desperate to taste her as she screamed his name. Only after the heaving of her chest slowed did he move away, sliding up next to her to pull her body into a loving embrace. He planted kisses on her neck as he held her, his hands moving toward her breasts to massage her once more.

Persephone felt his throbbing cock against her leg. She smiled and moved her hand to stroke him. "Your turn?" she asked breathlessly. 

Hades shook his head. "Tonight's about you, sweetness." 

She looked at him inquisitively and yelped in surprise as in one swift movement her king pulled her on top of him, positioning her legs on either sides of his hips. He moved her body down until his length was rubbing against her clit, still sensitive from his previous performance. She sighed as the movement sent shivers down her body. 

She brought his hands up the sides of her body to her breasts as she rocked against him, her head tilted back as she experienced the pleasure of the friction between them. She moved to allow him entrance inside of her, sucking in a hard breath as his cock pushed between her walls. 

"Oh, Aidoneus," she sighed, bouncing on top of him to take his full length inside of her. 

They moved together in sync, their bodies dueting as though this was the reason they were made. Hades hands moved from her chest to her back as he sat up to kiss her, still supporting her on top of him. They moved against each other, each sighing and groaning with every new thrust as they made love, their movements growing faster, harder, surrounded by a sea of kisses and nibbles. 

Persephone tapped his shoulder lightly, signaling a desire to change positions. He slowed and breathless asked her to direct him. She gently extricated herself from him and motioned for him to stand. She bent over the side of the bed and asked him to come behind her. 

His hands ran over her ass and gave her a light smack before his fingers crept between her legs and pushed them apart. He teased her clit with his thumb for a moment as he stood behind her, adjusting himself. Soon, his cock was inside of her again as his flesh smacked against hers. 

"You're fucking amazing," he cried over her gasps of pleasure. 

"It feels so good," she sighed as she backed against him, enjoying taking his length as his large hands pushed her torso down on the bed. 

After several minutes of this Hades pulled out and asked her to stand and face him. She obliged, allowing his wet lips to meet her own for a rough kiss. He picked up her small frame, her legs wrapping around him in an instant. He carried her to the shower, still lost in their desperate kisses. Persephone's hands clumsily reached out behind her for the nozzle, bringing a light mist of water down over them as Hades pinned her to the wall. 

His thrusts inside of her were met with more moans of satisfaction. The water poured over their bodies, mixing with the sweat from the exertion of their actions. Hades sucked hard on her neck, continuing to pound into her and earning a second orgasm from the goddess while getting closer to his own. 

As the water continued down, Persephone tapped again, signaling for him to put her down. "Get behind me," she said. 

"Again?" Hades grinned. 

"I know what you like," she smiled back. "Now, press me up against the glass and fuck me until you cum." 

"As you wish, my queen," he breathed, spreading her and reinserting his member into her warm core. 

She moaned loudly and begged for his release with each thrust, knowing it would bring his climax sooner. Hades moved relentlessly against her, her body held firm and safe between his and the shower glass her breasts were pressed against. Her walls closed rapidly against his twitching cock until his warm cum filled her, leaving inside her the sticky white traces of his wanting as he shouted her name. 

After he finished, his thrusts slowed until he pulled out, turning her once again to face him as their lips met once more. He lovingly washed her body and the evidence of their lovemaking before turning off the water and exiting the shower to grab her a towel. 

She smiled as she dried off. "I guess we didn't miss our appointment after all," she said dreamily. 

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my queen," he smiled back. 

"You never could." 

________________________________________

Morning came too soon for Persephone's liking. After their shower, the pair decided to forgo sleep to go a few more rounds together. It felt like the beginning, when everything was new, though Persephone supposed Hades was good at that. She never felt like their time together was anything but special, and the longer they were together it seemed to only get more exciting. 

She'd almost forgotten what the day ahead of them promised to bring as he worshipped her body throughout the night, always making sure that she got what she wanted. But now Hades was downstairs making their morning coffee and the bottle of soul bond separation antidote was staring at her again. 

Could she ask him to stay? He would do it. He would do whatever she asked. So she couldn't. 

She picked up the potion and pocketed it as she made her way downstairs, wrapping her silk robe around her body. She smiled as Hades planted his good morning kiss on her forehead and slid her mug across the counter to her, turning his back to plate breakfast--naturally her favorite, his blueberry pancakes. She took a sip and stared wistfully at him, thinking back to their previous conversation about their imagined normal lives. How she longed for that life, for a respite from all the drama that came with being the two of them. 

It was astounding, really, that Hades was never a contributor to that drama. It was their stations, their pasts, their--their parents. 

She frowned slightly as her thoughts went back to that well, to the place they always did ever since she learned the truth. To where she was going after he left for the day, for who knows how long. 

"Something on your mind?" Hades asked as he placed her breakfast in front of her. 

She shook her head, ridding her expression of the evidence of her plans in his absence. "I'm just not looking forward to saying goodbye to you." 

He half smiled sympathetically. "I'll never say goodbye to you, sweetness," he said, his hand brushing her hair lightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You can count on it." 

"I know, baby, I know," she nodded before pulling the antidote out of her robe pocket and setting it on the counter. "But there is one more matter we have to take care of before you go." 

"And you're sure?" he asked, taking the bottle. 

She nodded. "I'm sure." 

He carefully removed the cork and poured a bit of the antidote into each of their mugs. 

"You know this doesn't change a damn thing, right? I'm still your soul bonded partner. Our bond will not disappear. This just means we can be in separate rooms without pain." 

"I know, Aidoneus," she said lightly. 

"And my love for you is immutable," he added. 

"As is mine for you," she agreed. 

"And it's an indisputable fact that all of me--for better or worse, this whole damn mess of a being--belongs to you and only you," he affirmed. 

"I know, my love," Persephone smiled. "Relax, baby. I'm okay. I promise." 

He sighed. "Okay, then. Well, cheers." 

He clinked his mug against hers and they drank together. Persephone had expected to feel something upon ingesting the potion--maybe even see some physical evidence that the magic was taking effect, but nothing. 

Hades looked at her cautiously. "How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"I'm feeling like I love you," she said, leaning over the counter to kiss him. "And like I'm afraid my pancakes are getting cold." 


	5. Chapter 5

"You promise you talked to Eros?" 

Hades paced the kitchen, the strap of a small duffle bag slung around his shoulder. The king's typical suit and tie were swapped out for a monochrome black sweater and jeans look. Persephone leaned over the counter, trying not to smile at his nervousness as his concern for her warmed her chest. 

"He will be here in two hours," Persephone confirmed. 

"Two hours? What is he, putting on a rock concert?" Hades ran his hands through his hair. 

Persephone giggle. "'Rock concert?' Okay, grandpa," she teased. "No, babe, he's just got other things to do today. It's not a big deal. We've got the security system. I won't be going anywhere until he's here. Relax, okay?" 

"I am relaxed," Hades huffed. 

Persephone put out a hand to stop his pacing, her fingers resting on his arm. "It's only a few days, right? Maybe not even that." 

Hades sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to add more stress. This circumstance is...well, I don't have to tell you it's less than ideal." 

She crossed to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm trying not to think about it too much," she said into his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you in bed with me tonight." 

"I don't have to go. We can call this whole thing off--" 

"No, no, it's important that we get this taken care of now," Persephone interjected. "Plus, I'm excited to watch my man on TV." 

Hades shivered. "Don't remind me. You know I hate those insipid talk shows. They only look for gossip." 

Persephone took a step back, putting her hands on his shoulders and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Just think of me out there watching you and getting off to the sound of your voice." 

Hades cheeks darkened, "Persephone!" 

She giggled. "I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Also, I'm surprised that's the engagement you're most worried about considering you have to talk to my mother AND Ares. I'd think Olympus Today would be the easiest of those." 

"Well, I'm not exactly looking forward to any of it, but at least I'm not on display for a live audience whispering lies about me in front of my face," Hades said. "I prefer when it's behind my back." 

"I get that," Persephone squeezed his hand. "When is Hera getting here? Also why is she escorting you?" 

"I guess she's worried that if she didn't come I might now show up," Hades said. 

"She knows you well," Persephone replied. 

"Mhmm." Hades said, hesitating a moment before continuing. "Hey, if there's something you want to do when I'm gone, you know you can tell me, right?" 

Persephone tried to control the heat coming to her cheeks. "What do you mean?" 

"Sweetness, I'm not naive," Hades said, slipping an arm around her waist. "I know the biggest reason you were considering allowing us to be apart was to look for Lyssa. If you want to do that, it's okay." 

"Babe, let's worry about one thing at a time," she countered. 

"All I'm saying is that if that is of interest to you, I understand if you'd like to take this opportunity to seek her out," he said. "If you were worried about what I would think--which you don't have to be--but if you were--" 

"I'm not." 

"Okay, okay, I hope it doesn't seem like I'm pushing." 

"It doesn't," she kissed him again. "Hey, I think I heard someone entering our home without our permission. Hera is that you?" 

Hera's voice rang through the kitchen. "Yes, I'm here. Are we ready to go?" 

Hades looked over his shoulder then back to Persephone. "You're sure about this?" 

"I'm sure. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"Okay. I love you." 

"Love you too," she squeezed him tight. "Hurry back to me." 

____________________________________________________________________

Persephone felt guilty for lying to him, especially when he'd laid out so explicitly his support for her plan, but it was just one more thing to make him anxious that she didn't want to pile on. She figured he probably assumed her plans but she just didn't feel like she could talk about it yet. Even staring at the address Hera had texted her as Lyssa's last known location was seizing her nerves, making her question if she should go through with her plan. 

And then there was the matter of the Eros lie...

She had reached out to him, but learned he was out of realm and wouldn't be back for a few days. It was more convenient to seek out Lyssa without having Eros tagging along. There were just things she needed to say that she couldn't get out with Eros around, or even with Hades present. This had to be just the two of them. At least, at first. 

She reasoned with herself that she would tell Hades after they talked, and that he'd probably surmised she would do this anyway. He was so good at reading her, sometimes annoyingly so. 

But it still felt wrong. She picked up her phone intent on calling him to confess everything, but as she scrolled through her contacts to find him, she sighed and put her it back down without dialing. 

He would understand. He always understood. And as much as she had told herself she wasn't sharing this idea with him to reduce his own stress level, it would be a lie to pretend she wasn't doing it to also eliminate some of the pressure she felt. If someone else knew what was happening, it felt like something needed to happen. What if she couldn't find Lyssa? Or worse--if she found her and she wanted nothing to do with her? Having someone else's expectations riding on this on top of her own was just too much. 

It was always walking a thin line as to not trigger her passionate power malfunctions. Adding any more undue pressure to this situation was bound to make her combust--and she was proud that in the past few months, she'd been able to make it through without incident. 

But was that because of Hades? Was it a big mistake to not include him here? 

She screamed into the pillow on the bed where she was sitting, feeling a small tremor of the floor beneath her. She quickly dropped the pillow and took a deep breath. One way or another, Lyssa was going to provide some sort of answers that Persephone couldn't afford to avoid. Lyssa was a part of her; perhaps the part that was so unruly. Could she be the only one who would know how to truly tame Persephone's other side? 

There were no assurances, but Persephone was sure that she had to do this--and she had to do it alone. She leapt to her wardrobe until she found a suitable travel cape for her journey across the Underworld. As she put it on, she met her gaze in the bedroom mirror. 

"You can do this," she whispered, pulling the hood over her hair. "Just one step at a time." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you said we would talk to Ares first and avoid doing that blasted morning show," Hades bemoaned from the passenger seat as Hera drove the two through the streets of Olympus. 

"Well, it turns out that Demeter had a call time and I had to pull some strings to make sure yours was first," Hera said. "Don't you think it will be good to get out in front of it, anyway, in the public eye?" 

"I don't want to be in the public eye," Hades sighed. "Well, you know, anymore than I have to be. I just don't see why my personal life is anyone else's business." 

"I don't disagree, but it would seem that this has gone beyond our control," Hera replied. 

Hades raked a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should just try to get a meeting with Demeter off-screen. Squash this whole thing. We wouldn't even have to involve Ares. I don't want a war, Hera, and I'm sure when it comes down to it, neither does Demeter. There's got to be a better way to do this." 

"I'm sorry, Hades, I tried, but she didn't want to have a meditation," Hera countered. 

"Wait, when did you have this conversation and why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" he asked. 

Hera came to a stop in front of a non-assuming, large brick building. "We're here!" she exclaimed as the car lurched into its resting position. She quickly hopped out of the front seat and started making her way toward the glass doors, the only opening in the otherwise starkly bare studio. She paused after noticing Hades was not following. Turning back to the car, she called "You coming?" 

The somber king of the underworld let out a sigh before joining Hera on the walkway leading to the door. "I just am no good at these things. And won't it look odd that I'm here speaking on Persephone's behalf? Like we're hiding something?" 

"Can't be helped with Zeus's ruling, can it?" Hera said, avoiding eye contact. 

"Well, should we just say that? Come clean completely?" 

"Sure, Hades. That'll look great. The new queen of the underworld is banned from Olympus because her powers are unstable and she's caused mass destruction. The people will just love it," Hera scoffed. 

"I don't think you're hearing me when I say I could honestly give two shits about what the people think about us," Hades said. 

"I know you don't," Hera snapped. "But you have to care, okay? Because if enough of them decide that what you're doing is unacceptable, things will become bad for you. You may not be concerned about appearances, but you must know that Zeus very much is. If he suspects the court of public opinion is against him or doubting his power.... Look I know he's your brother, but at the end of the day he's going to do what makes him look best, and if Demeter is going around making trouble, it's not going to matter what's true. It's only going to matter what people think. You've got to play the game here, Hades." 

"That's fair," he said. "I'm sorry, I should be more appreciative of you help. It's just being here without her already has me on edge, and with that asshole Apollo roaming around somewhere unaccounted for..." 

"Let's just go inside, okay?" Hera said, taking his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. "Just take it one step at a time." 

______________________________________________

Persephone didn't recognize this part of the Underworld, but she supposed she hadn't been to every corner of its vast expanse in the short time that she'd been one of its residents. In fact, she hadn't gone much of anywhere outside of the confines of her and Hades' home. While she was learning control of her second nature, it just seemed easier to contain the potential havoc she could wreak to their home radius. It wasn't a spoken choice, but for all of her wanting to somehow return to normalcy and get on with their lives together, Persephone was realizing how controlled by her own fear she'd been these past few months to the point that she may as well had just asked Hades to stay in the hiding place. 

At least there, there were no whispers, no fear of hurting unlucky bystanders who got caught in the crosshairs. Hades was content to believe that the people of his realm bought Hecate's cover story for her explosion, but Persephone could see from her daily walks around their property that there was still a very real sense of fear and uncertainty surrounding what had transpired earlier. There were no joggers going by their place, no cars driving down the street. She knew Hades maintained his privacy, but in the few times she'd visited him before their relationship blossomed, there had at least been signs of life around his abode. Now, there were none. 

It was frustrating, too, that for all her talk of getting back to normal, she'd allowed this observation to keep her inside. Well, that of course, and the fact that prior to drinking Hecate's antidote, she couldn't stand to be more than 5 feet away from Hades. But he would've gone anywhere she asked, she chastised herself, if only she'd asked. 

Persephone found her way out of her thoughts and realized she'd been driving now for several blocks without paying any attention to her surroundings. The dark street felt like something from a film when the hero goes into the seedy underbelly of a sinful city looking for information but finding trouble waiting for them instead. She glanced back at the address on her phone and parked on the side of the street to get her bearings. The map she was using indicated that she should be at her destination, but all she saw was the glowing neon light from a bar sign on one side of the road and an empty razed lot on the other. 

Cautiously, she stepped out the car and started walking toward the lot, thinking maybe there was some sort of hidden home shrouded by magic. After all, Lyssa was a primordial spirit. It would make sense that her place wasn't just something anyone could access. Wouldn't it? 

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Persephone sighed aloud. Walking through the lot proved her hypothesis invalid, with no invisible home or magic barrier appearing to her. She spun around in frustration. 

"Lyssa, if you're out there, I'd love to have an audience with you," she called into the quiet night. "My name's Persephone--maybe you know me as Kore? I think you're...you're my..." 

Her voice trailed as she realized she didn't know what to call her. Mom? Was that really who Lyssa was? For all her flaws, Demeter was Persephone's mother. Lyssa was...a life giver? 

Persephone called out again, "You're the one who made sure I could exist. So, thanks, I guess?" 

She was met again by silence. She dragged her hand over her face, feeling the embarrassment creep into her cheeks. She was talking to air. 

"This is stupid. I'm stupid," she mumbled to herself. 

"I don't think you're stupid," a voice replied from behind her. "A bit naive and maybe ill-informed, but not stupid." 

Persephone spun around to see a shimmery silver being who seemed to shift between planes of visibility looking back at her. The being had long tresses of mostly straight hair floating around her being, which was clad in a leather jacket and basic white t-shirt paired with tight-fitting pants. The being extended a hand to Persephone. 

"You can just call me Lyssa." 


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone twisted the glass between her hands, watching the nectar inside slosh around her first drink while Lyssa downed her third. The bar across from the lot where Persephone found Lyssa wasn't her typical scene, but she appreciated that none of the other patrons were paying any attention to them. Anonymity was a luxury she hadn't felt for a while and it just felt nice to feel normal for a moment. Instead of the stares from inquisitive strangers, she was surrounded by low lighting and the sounds of darts hitting cork mixed with the crack of a pool stick hitting a cue. 

She took a sip of her drink, trying not to show any emotion as she took in its sweetness. All of the questions she wanted to ask were bubbling to the surface of her mind, but she didn't know where to start. 

"Just ask," Lyssa said out loud, as if she could read Persephone's thoughts. "You were looking for me for a reason. Start." 

"I--uh--why do you live in an empty lot?" Persephone sputtered. 

Lyssa's tough expression broke for a moment as she laughed. "I don't live in a lot. You were calling for me and since it's probably not wise for a young goddess to be calling so much attention to herself in the bounty hunting district of the Underworld, I thought it best for me to make sure you made it out of here safely." 

"But that's where Hera told me to find you," Persephone huffed. 

Lyssa shrugged. "What can I say? Hera has a flair for the dramatic." 

"'Where do you live? And how did you know where to find me? And why are you shimmery like that?" the questions poured out of Persephone before she could stop herself. "And are you really my mother? My other mother? What's up with you and my mom? Why didn't you stay?" 

Lyssa put up her hands defensively and chuckled again. "Alright, the flood gates are open. Let me try to take these one at a time. One, I've got a place on the Lethe, but I'm mostly a roamer. Two, you know how you and your god and goddess pals can be summoned? I'm pretty much the same, except I've been around a lot longer. Also three kind of goes hand in hand with that; I exist on multiple planes. So this physical form that you see is because I'm projecting myself in a way that you can see me, but I'm still going between here and other places." 

Persephone watched as Lyssa took a thoughtful sip of her nectar and sat for a moment in silence. She prompted her again. "And, um, the other stuff?"

"Yeah, the personal stuff, never quite been my thing," Lyssa sighed. "But you deserve answers. It was a shitty way for you mom to dump all that on you. She's almost a stranger to me now from the Demeter I knew...but that's neither here nor there. I'm stalling. Right. Okay." Lyssa flitted to the other side of the bar then came back to the seat on the other side of Persephone. "Sorry, this is harder than I thought it was going to be. But. Yes, I guess, technically, you could call me your mother, but I probably would save that title for Demeter. But I am responsible for helping bring you into existence." 

"Wow, okay," Persephone sat back in her chair, taking a moment to let that sink in, before crinkling her nose in confusion. "Wait, how do you know what my mom told me? Can you read my mind? Is that how you knew I wanted to ask you questions?" 

"No, no, nothing like that," Lyssa said. "I...okay, sorry, this is an invasion, but I keep tabs and I may have been around during that conversation. Just not visibly." 

"Oh, so...you can do that?" Persephone turned her attention back to her drink, taking another swig. 

"Yes, it's part of the whole multiple planes of existence thing, there are spaces I can occupy which cannot always be seen," Lyssa said. "I don't make a habit of it, though. Your mom can sense me when I do it, so I try not to get too close. But after I saw your fight with her a few months back and sensed your powers, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So she told me about you because she knew you were listening?" Persephone asked coldly. 

"I told you, I can't read minds, so I don't know her motive," Lyssa said. "But I don't think it's outlandish to think that could have played a part." 

"Why did you leave?" Persephone repeated. "Didn't you..." she choked. "Didn't you want me?" 

"Little goddess, it had nothing to do with you," Lyssa said, putting a hand on Persephone's arm. "Your mother and I, we had a--a complicated relationship. She asked for me to go, and I told you, I'm mostly a roamer. I had already stayed one place with her far longer than I ever have before. It just seemed like what was best for all of us, so when she asked, I--I didn't say no." 

"There's more you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Persephone asked, turning to look Lyssa in the eye. 

"Look, I don't owe you my whole personal history," Lyssa said, taking her hand back. "I just wanted you to know that this is not something you have to take on yourself." 

"It's fine, I don't need the details, anyway. I don't mean to pry," Persephone said. "I'm just glad I found you." 

Lyssa smiled. "Hey kid, me too. It's good to see you all grown up like this. And hey, if there's anything I can do for ya..." 

"Funny you should mention that," Persephone started. "See, I was hoping that maybe you could help me get my powers under control." 

Lyssa shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I see." 

"It's just, that, like, you know, I have this other side of me, this like untamed wild nature that I lose control of, and I it felt foreign yet familiar for a really long time and I didn't know why, but I think it's you! You know, because of the uh, the rage and all." 

"Uh-huh," Lyssa looked off, her form becoming more unstable as Persephone continued, although the goddess didn't seem to notice. 

"And I know it's a lot to ask, but like, that's your contribution to me. And don't get me wrong, it's a good side, I just don't get it. And I was hoping that you could help me get it because of, well, the aforementioned reasons," she finished her rambling and looked hopefully to Lyssa. 

The spirit sighed. "Look, kid, I don't think I can do what you're asking me to do. I can't just instantly give you control of your powers. That's something you have to figure out on your own." 

"No, I know, I know," Persephone replied. "But like--okay, so when my other powers started showing up, mama was there to help me understand them and explain how they work, and with her guidance, I was able to get them under my control. So I thought maybe, I don't know, you could do the same thing." 

"When I said I'd help you, I meant more with like, general things," Lyssa said. "Like, making sure you don't get your ass pummeled on the wrong side of town." 

"Please," Persephone begged, "If you don't help me, I don't know what I'll do. Hades is great, but he doesn't get what this is because I can't even explain it to him. There's no one who knows what this is, what it's like. I just. I just need you to be a parent. For like the most minuscule amount of time. And then, if you don't want to see me ever again, I won't bother you anymore, I promise." 

Lyssa stood from her chair, a sympathetic half smile on her face. "I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have shown up. I can't be what you need me to be. I gotta go." 

Before Persephone could cry the word "No!" Lyssa had disappeared from in front of her. Hot tears flooded her eyes, which she tried to push away with her sleeves. She dropped some cash on the bar and ran outside to take a breath. 

Of course she didn't want to help. Why would she?

Persephone pushed the thoughts away and got in her car. As she turned the key, the engine made a clicking noise and failed to start. She switched it off and tried again, but got the same response. 

"For fates sakes," Persephone muttered, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. "Could this day get worse?" 

A knock on the window jarred her, pulling her out of her self-pitying when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey Persie," said a smiling Apollo on the other side of the glass. "Are you having car trouble? I can help." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hades hated being backstage. Prior to today, he'd only ever once gone on television before, and the whole thing had ended in such disaster that he'd vowed to never set foot on a set again. Today, he received the same fearful glances followed by hushed whispers that he'd spent much of his life trying to avoid. He sighed as he walked toward the folding chair, marked with a sheet of paper designating it for him. 

As he leaned back into his seat, he thought of calling Persephone to check on her. It had been a few hours since they'd last spoken and he was missing her sorely. He had hoped that if it came to needing to make a statement through such broadcasted means, she would be by his side for the taping. Doing this without her seemed to him not only draining, but a sore misstep when it came to the public image that Hera was so preoccupied with. But he supposed that as a much more public ruler than he, she would be the expert in such things. Still, it couldn't hurt to call Persephone, he thought. Perhaps even on the show, they could get her on the phone so she could offer her greetings, if remotely, to the people they were so desperately trying to win over, whoever they may be. Hades smiled to himself briefly, bemused at the thought that he'd finally found something he wanted to do even less than meet with his nephew about a possible coming war between realms. 

He reached into his pocket to procure his phone and proceeded to dial Persephone. Suddenly, as if appearing from nowhere, a hand snatched the phone from him and hung it up. 

"Hades, you're in makeup in five, you don't have time to make a call," Hera said, sliding the device into her own bag. "I'll keep it here for you until after the show." 

Hades sighed. "Any decisions I'm allowed to make for myself?" 

Hera patted his cheek. "Not until we're off the air. Chin up, Aid. Just think, the sooner we go live, the sooner this is all over." 

He nodded before a dryad came and took him by hand, noting into a headset that she was bringing the king into wardrobe to anyone listening on the other side of the airwaves. 

After he'd been properly prepared for a screen appearance, a satyr in a headset matching the dryad's led him to set, seating him on a warmly lit white sofa opposite a matching furniture piece, both facing outward toward an array of cameras. In between the two couches sat two large armchairs, designated for the hosts of the show. 

"You look, great, Mr. Hades, sir," the satyr was saying, situating him just so on the seat as he fussed with the god's hair. "I don't see why anyone calls you the ugly king, those rumors that they stuck you in the Underworld to hide your big nose are just so juvenile." 

Hades glared back at the satyr, a red glow coming to his eyes. The satyr jumped and laughed nervously. 

"I kid, I kid. Just trying to get rid of any pre-show jitters!" he said. "Iris and Zephyrus will be on set soon, and I think they're bringing the other guest out shortly after." 

"Other guest?" Hades asked. "I was under the impression that it would just be me." 

"Oh sweetie, don't be offended, we always double book, it's about the conversation," the satyr said. "Don't worry, they won't overshadow you. I mean, look at these muscles, who could? Oh, there's Iris and Zeph." 

Before Hades could ask who would be joining him, the satyr was gone, and he found himself shaking hands with the the show's hosts, who settled in next to him in their chairs. 

"We're so thrilled to be the first show in a century to have the King of the Underworld join us, isn't that right, Zeph," Iris said as she fixed her hair. "And for such a juicy episode!" 

"Mhmm," Hades coughed. "You know, I don't really want it to be 'juicy,' I just want to set the facts straight." 

"Of course mate, we completely get it," Zephyrus said. "Iris just gets a little excited to break a story, that's all. And it's mighty big of you, I might add, to agree to appear on the show with Demeter. Can't say the other kings would agree to share the spotlight like that, especially with the person actively campaigning against them." 

"What do you mean Demeter's here?" Hades said, his eyes searching for Hera backstage. Before he could find her, a familiar voice came from behind him. 

"Good to see you, Aidoneus," Demeter demurred, crossing to take her seat on the sofa opposite him. "So excited to chat with you today." 

___________________________________________________

Persephone wished she could slide into the darkness around her and disappear as Lyssa had just done, abruptly departing in the bar. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping in vain that she was just imagining Apollo knocking on her window. When she opened them, though, she found he was still there. 

"I'm good, thanks," she said, trying again to start the car, whose engine seemingly mocked her by hiccuping a few times before going silent. 

"Come on, I can help you out," he said, his eyes glowing yellow as a wicked smile crossed his face. "Just get out of the car and we can take a look together." 

"Apollo, so help me gods," Persephone sighed, trying to cover the tears coming to her eyes. "Leave me alone." 

"Where's your king, now, Persie? He left you all on your lonesome?" Apollo teased.

The door to her car was now swinging open, and the god grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She took a swing and managed to break his grip as he stepped back in shock. She cursed herself for not learning to phase yet and started running down the road ahead, hoping she could outrun him until she found her way somewhere safe. With Apollo not far behind, she took a turn, only to find herself in a dead end alley. She tried to climb the side of one of the buildings but couldn't get a grip on its bricks to make it up to the window. 

"Don't call attention to yourself, Perse," Apollo said as he rounded the corner. "Especially when there's a hefty reward to bring you to your mother safely." 

"Reward? What are you--" 

Apollo scoffed. "Guess you haven't been watching the news much, lately." He approached her and held out his phone. 

Persephone nervously accepted the offer, snatching it from his hands and pressing play on a video pulled up on screen. Her mother and Hades were sitting opposite one another, though on closer inspection she saw her mother was encased in stones that had seeming risen from the ground. As she was struggling to get free, she was yelling that Hades had abducted her daughter, and was offering 1000 drachma to anyone who could return her daughter to her safely in the mortal realm. 

Persephone covered her mouth with her free hand, nearly dropping Apollo's phone in shock. The god quickly caught it and took advantage of her disbelief to snake even closer to her. "Looks like the time for playing house is over." 

Tears came streaming down Persephone's face as the image of Hades's distress was burned into her brain. Was he at home looking for her now? Did he think someone had taken her? How could she have left? She shook her thoughts away and started patting herself, looking for her phone. "I need to call him." 

Apollo held up her phone in front of her, grinning even wider. "You left it on your passenger seat. I grabbed it for you before I came after you. You really aren't letting the whole 'bad neighborhood' thing sink in, are you?" 

She attempted to swipe the phone from his hand, but his reflexes proved faster than her own this time. She could feel her anger boiling and tried with all her strength to bring the power of her rage to the surface. Surprising herself, though, nothing came. 

"A-Apollo, give me my phone," she said nervously, attempting to conjure a vine to snake it away that just wouldn't produce. 

Apollo looked curiously at her, taking in that her powers weren't registering. "This will be easier than I thought," he mused. "Come on, Persie, don't make me hurt you. Just come with me and I'll take you away from here. I'll keep you safe." 

"Nowhere is safe with you," she yelled, slapping his cheek. 

The smile dropped from his face as he stepped toward her, forcing her back into a corner. "You shouldn't have done that," he warned. 

"Really?" a voice from behind him said. "I think she should have done more." 

In one swift movement, Lyssa kicked Apollo into a wall and grabbed Persephone's hand, pulling her past Apollo and running back toward her car. They caught glimpse of some of the patrons of the bar coming their way, and Persephone skidded to a halt. 

"Lyssa, there's...there's a bounty on me. My mother, she offered--" 

"Yeah, kid I saw. What do you propose we do?" 

Persephone looked back to see Apollo sprinting toward them, wiping ichor away from his nose as he charged ahead. 

Persephone found herself again in tears. "I--I don't know, I don't know." 

"Okay, it's okay," Lyssa said. "Just think of somewhere safe and I'll take you there." 

"How can you--"

"Persephone, not the time for 20 questions," Lyssa said. "Just picture it in your mind and I'll get us there." 

"Okay, okay, sorry," Persephone said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

For a moment it felt like all the air in the world around her was instantaneously sucked away through a vacuum tube. In the briefest of seconds, she was surrounded by nothingness, but a sudden "pop" pushed all the air back out, along with a pleasant smell of lilac and something she hadn't felt for a while: the warmth of the sun. She opened her eyes and looked around in disbelief before she finally felt she could exhale. 

"So, kid, where are we?" Lyssa asked, letting go of the spring goddess's hands to take a nervous look at the idyllic setting around them. 

"We're in a safe spot that Hades created," she said. "We call it the hiding place." 


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Demeter's pleasant tone cut across the studio like an icy dagger aimed at Hades' chest, though the hosts seemed oblivious to the undercutting malice as the show's staff buzzed around them making last minute touches. 

"Doesn't seem that long to me," Hades muttered in return. "Look, I don't know if this is such a good idea." 

"Oh no no no no no no," Iris shooed away the makeup artist who was applying her lipstick. "Please, Hades, don't get cold feet now! I promise, this will be a great experience. Very cathartic for both of you." 

"And candidly, if you cancel on us, we're screwed," Zephyrus added. "Also, we've been previewing this pretty big all week, so it's going to look bad if you pull out now." 

"I'm perfectly happy to go on the show with or without Hades, Zephyrus," Demeter chimed. "I wouldn't want to ruin your show on account of any past unpleasantness." 

Hades sighed. "That's not fair, you just--caught me off guard is all. I--I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable with this sort of thing but I-I'll do my best." 

"Good on you, mate," Zephyrus reached over from his chair to clap Hades on the back. "Do me a favor, tell me is there anything in my teeth?" 

Hades pulled back as other god flexed back his lips to show his gums. He shook his head, prompting Zephyrus to smile and nod in thanks as one of the many workers on set started a countdown until the show started. 

A nervous Hades glanced around the set, desperate to make eye contact with Hera in hopes that she could do something to help him out of this, but she was nowhere to be found. He tugged at his collar as the lights on set adjusted around him and he heard Iris issuing a standard welcome, sounding as if she were in a tunnel a million miles away from him. 

_Focus Hades,_ a small voice inside his head called, revealing itself to be a smaller version of himself in his mind's eye. _You can do this. Just be honest._

_Honest. Right. Honest._

"King Hades?" Iris said, a note of irritation in her perky voice. "Did you hear me?" 

"Uh, no, sorry," Hades said, turning on a smile. "The lights just made me a little dizzy. Not used to so much brightness in the Underworld." 

The hosts laughed along with him, helping to ease his tension. 

"No worries, King, happens all the time," Zephyrus said. "Iris just asked if in your own words you wanted to share with our viewers what brings you to the show today." 

"Well, quite literally, Hera," Hades smiled. "But it has been brought to my attention that there are some rumors leading to concern about my fitness to preside over the Underworld, and I just wanted to clear up any confusion." 

"Concerns like the fact that you kidnapped my daughter, is that right?" Demeter asked from the other couch. 

"Ooh, jumping right into it," Iris cooed. "Hades, what do you have to say in response to that?" 

"We-well, what I have to say is, that I don't know where you're getting that idea, Demeter, but it is 100 percent false," Hades said. 

"So my daughter isn't in your kingdom?" Demeter asked. 

"I, no, I didn't say that," Hades said. "Persephone is at my home, our home, but it is very much out of choice." 

"Your choice?" Demeter sneered, leaning forward. 

"No! I--we--I'm sorry, I'm not very comfortable discussing my personal life, but I suppose that's why we're here, isn't it?" Hades "Persephone and I are a couple. It is a decision that we came to mutually." 

Demeter leaned back in her chair and scoffed. "There's no such thing as a mutual decision when one of the parties involved is a child." 

Iris and Zephyrus gasped, exchanging looks. A sputtering Hades managed to to get out, "She is an adult, Demeter. Same as me. And more importantly, she is her own person who deserves to make her own choices." 

"Same as you, huh? So you're also 19 years old?" Demeter paused, letting a second of silence hang in the air before continuing. "She has not been around for as long as you or I. She is a child and she is in need of guidance. How long did it take you to swoop in after a naive little girl was on her own in the big city? Two days? I don't care how you choose to frame the legality of her age technically making her an adult; the facts here are that there is a total imbalance of power and that imbalance is in your favor. Do you think it's easy for a young girl striking out for the first time to turn down what I'm sure were strong advances from a wealthy and powerful king, who was her BOSS at an internship, no less?" 

Hades sat quietly for a moment. "I-I, what I mean to say is--Demeter, you aren't wrong. I've thought about this very issue and in truth it made me very hesitant to pursue anything with Persephone. I assure you, nothing improper happened when she was under my employ, and any progression in our relationship since, I have taken her lead. Her autonomy within and outside of our relationship is my priority." 

"Sure, sure," Demeter spat. "And just tell me, Hades, where is my daughter now? You say you follow her lead, let her make her own calls, then why isn't she here?" 

"She elected not to come--" Hades started. 

"Hades, no one here wants you to feel attacked," Iris interjected, putting her hands in the air to alleviate the obvious tension, "but I have to say, Demeter makes a strong point here. Why not let us give Persephone a call, and give her the opportunity to speak for herself? How's that sound?" 

"I d-don't know, she wasn't expecting this, and I don't want to spring it on her suddenly," Hades said. "Could I maybe have some time--off set--to give her a call and see if she would be open to it? It would only take a moment." 

Demeter stood, "Don't you dare walk away from this conversation. How do we know he won't just do some sort of trickery to make us think it's my Kore?" 

Zephyrus signaled to Demeter to sit, but she ignored his gesture and remained standing, crossing her arms, while he spoke. "Hades, it's probably fair to say Persephone is watching at home, right? So she's seeing all this and if she doesn't answer, maybe we can all agree that means she's just not comfortable on air?" 

"Or that she's locked away in some dungeon of his house," Demeter yelled. 

"I don't know if she's watching, this was--not exactly the plan when I left home today," Hades said. 

"First you say she elected not to come, now you say that she wasn't even aware that you'd be here? Which is it, Hades? Lied too many times you can't keep track?" Demeter chided. 

"Oh for fates' sake, will you cut the righteous indignation for one second," Hades eyes flared red as he stood to face Demeter. "Should I tell them about what happened in my realm three months ago? About your assault on my realm?" 

"More lies!" Demeter cried. "You have stolen my baby and are keeping her prisoner in your home. It's clear as day from all your obfuscations. I just want my daughter home safe." 

"She is safe! She is my partner, my equal, we share a soul bond!" Hades bellowed, getting louder with each word. The last phrased echoed through the set, met soon after with complete silence. 

After a stifled sob, Demeter cried, "You defiled my daughter, you son of a bitch." She flung a thorny vine toward the god, but he knocked it out of the way. 

"Demeter, please, I'm sorry that got heated," Hades countered, his eyes returning to their normal color. "Let's just talk rationally again." 

"Rationally?" Demeter lunged at him, but Hades was ready for her. The studio floor rumbled before large stalagmites protruded through the floor, encasing Demeter's lower body. She struggled against the rocky restraint, her hysteria rising. "You don't understand because you've never been a parent. To watch your child be taken advantage of and be able to do nothing because she doesn't even realize what's happening to her!" 

"Demeter, I'm truly sorry, and I completely understand how it may look, but the soul bond--" 

"A bond that any well-educated being knows is formed after an act of intimacy. You can stand behind it as a defense for you actions, but it well shows your guilt. You are a disgusting lout who takes what he wants without any regard for what others think. You have kidnapped my daughter and I am through trying to reason with you. 1,000 drachma to anyone who can find my daughter, free her of her captor, and bring her to me so she can return home and outside of the wretched influence of this realm." 

A defeated Hades dropped the rock formation, allowing Demeter to free herself. "We're done here," he muttered, walking off set to leave the fuming Demeter behind. 

"Well, that was certainly an exciting turn," a chipper Iris said to the camera behind him. "Don't go away, we'll be right back with more after a word from our sponsors." 


End file.
